Shout
by Whitlock's Darlin
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen's whole life was his career. Sure, he had amazing parents and great friends, but he lived to work. What more could a man ask for? Will a chance encounter with a football star help him discover there is more to living than merely existing? Rated M. E/E AH AU


Author's Note: I was in the mood to write something a little different than my normal fic attempts and this idea was the result. I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters are all the property of Stephanie Meyer. The story is my brain baby.

* * *

"You smell, Cullen," my favorite nurse, Alice quipped the moment I exited the elevator. The petite little brunette even went all out with a nose twitch.

"You look like that woman on Bewitched when you do that. It's more cute than offensive." Alice was always trying to get a rise out of me and I always laughed it off. "Besides, is that any way to speak to the man you just begged to cover for your husband who is no doubt unwilling to give up his tee time to deliver his own patient?"

"He's in surgery, not hitting the links, Eddie," pouty lips turned up into a smirk, Alice knowing full well how much I disliked the nickname. "Plus this one is going to be easy, she is fully dilated and effaced. I would bet money it doesn't take more than three pushes," she offered over the tablet containing the patient's chart with one hand, the other slapping me in the chest to stop me in my tracks. "You smell and look like hell," dainty fingers tugged at my scrub top in an effort to smooth out the wrinkles. "When were you home last?"

"I don't remember. Three or four days ago. Do I really look that bad?" My attention turned to the patient information before me, learning as much as I could about her in a couple of minutes.

"Yes, you do." There was no time to reply, Alice knocked then pushed her way into the room. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Uley. This guy behind me is Dr. Edward Cullen, second best obstetrician in the state," she winked after making the introductions.

"You are biased, Alice." My attention shifted to the couple before me, both the picture of calm. "Dr. Whitlock is held up in surgery, so he asked me to take care of you. You are in great hands because contrary to Nurse Whitlock's beliefs, I am the best OB in the state," everyone laughed, my attempt at setting all at ease a success. "Let's have a baby, shall we?"

Alice had been right, Emily Uley almost didn't even need me there. It was one of those deliveries where I felt my job was to keep my mouth shut and catch when the time came. She and her husband were a sight to behold. Sam was a large man, his face stoic, yet he was in bed behind her, letting her rest against his chest the few chances she had between pushes, holding her hands and mumbling something I couldn't understand in her ear. Whatever it was did the trick, this woman was calm and seemed immune to pain. Her beautiful face was marred on one side and I couldn't help but wonder if living through whatever had caused such scarring was more painful than what she was going through now. She never even raised her voice and delivered a big, healthy boy within twenty minutes of my arrival. The proud father kissed her, stroking her hair, and whispering more of what I could only assume were the sweetest words before moving off the bed to cut his son's cord. It was the moment I loved, watching a new soul come into the world and be welcomed by his family. When it was all said and done, all ten pounds and nine ounces of Samuel Levi Uley was returned to his mother's waiting arms, leaving both mom and dad looking awestruck. It had been an easy delivery and a beautiful experience I was honored to be a part of. Alice and I said our congratulations and slipped out as quietly as possible.

"I told you it would be a fast one," Alice laughed after we exited the Uleys room. "That woman was a warrior princess! Did you see her? He was amazing too, the way he held her. Such encouragement! That's what teamwork looks like, Eddie!" She was smiling and practically skipping down the hallway. "That's what love looks like!"

"Pfft. That's what you and Jasper look like, Alice. When the time comes, you will be like that. If good Dr. Whitlock doesn't freak out when it comes to his own child being born," I couldn't even try to conceal the smile creeping over my lips. "I've seen it more than once, the most collected of doctors come undone when their children are coming into the world. They make for the most paranoid papas and the worst patients. But the love you saw in that room? You two have that oozing through your pores or something."

"At least you didn't say it was shining from our asses," she laughed, nudging my side. Alice's easy going nature was an endearing trait. Her name came over the public announcement system, sending her turning around even as we were speaking. "I'll catch you later, Eddie. Go home and wash that stink off you! You might grab a real meal too!"

With that Alice sprinted down the corridor, leaving me standing there bone weary and apparently smelly. Great. By some miracle I had the rest of the day free and could do what Alice suggested. Or I could grab a change of clothes from the car, shower here, and catch a long nap at the office. In the end, the pull of a few hours sleep in my own bed was too strong. Mind made up I headed out, first rounding the corner to make a stop at the nursery. It was a tradition with me, checking on the babies before allowing myself to rest. This evening I had company at the viewing windows, a tall, muscular man. He was a sight to behold; taller than myself by at least three inches, built like a bodybuilder, dark wavy hair. I offered a smile and nod upon my approach, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. He looked relieved to see me.

Blue eyes shot to my identification badge and he flashed a dimpled grin. "Can you help me? I'm looking for a friend, Isabella Swan. She called to tell me she was here in labor, but it took me awhile to get here."

"Sure. Let's go see if we can't track her down for you," I was already walking back in the direction I had come from, looking the name up the moment we reached the nurses station. "What's your name, sir?" I hated having to ask, but his friend had a very short list of people she was willing to see. There was probably a family issue, that was usually the case. From the notation on the patient, he wasn't going to find a happy woman. Her child had been born ten weeks early and things were touch and go. She likely needed all the friendly faces she could get.

"Emmett McCarty," he scratched the back of his neck, looking around, not really paying much attention to me.

I wondered if he was nervous in hospitals always, or worried over his friend. "I'm Dr. Edward Cullen," he took my offered hand, my long fingers lost in his palm when we shook hands. "Right this way, Emmett." We were nearly to Ms. Swan's room when realization hit. "Emmett McCarty of the Seahawks?"

That dimpled grin appeared once more when we stopped in front of room 476. "That would be me. Thanks, Dr. Cullen." His smile of thanks vanished the moment he knocked on the door and heard the broken voice inside beckon him in. The look he shot me when he heard it was heart wrenching. He pushed his way inside, immediately wrapping the small woman on the bed in his muscular arms. I pulled the door shut just as he asked what the hell was going on.

The two were on my mind the entire drive back to my place. Isabella's voice had been so anguished, it was part of the job I hated. I had delivered many preterm babies, some with a much greater chance than others. A very sick child, or worse telling a family the most devastating news they could hear was something I wish no one ever had to suffer. With any luck, her little boy would be one of the lucky ones. One thing was clear, she had an incredibly devoted friend there for support. I hoped the both of them would get some rest as I sped home to the comfort of my own bed for the evening.


End file.
